PandaChan Spinoff: Childhood Oneshots
by BrokenxxGlass
Summary: You will not understand unless you read my other story Panda-Chan. This is a collection of short one-shot stories with childhood adventures the sand siblings had while under the care of Kakashi Hatake.
1. Koneko

A/N: Ok, well here's the spinoff to Panda-Chan, I don't own the characters. It's going to be a small collection of one shots explaining some of their adventures and such. Blah. I'm writing this really late, so it may not be so good. Try to bear with me. :] Koneko means kitten.

After much pressuring, Kakashi finally added a swing set to the backyard. Gaara often sat on the middle swing with his Teddy bear, and he could swing for hours. Temari was in her room when she heard a crying sound coming from outside. Thinking the worst, she headed out to find her young brother sitting on the ground crying, and Kankuro walking away slowly.

"Gaara, what's the matter?" Temari knelt down in front of her youngest brother, touching his face soothingly. Gaara simply pointed to the teddy bear that was laying face down in the grass.

Kakashi was in the kitchen preparing lunch when he heard the commotion from outside. Kids yelling and a crying sound. He sighed and put down the knife he was using and ran outside to see what the commotion was.

"What is going on?" He looked around as he said this, seeing Kankuro pulling Temari's hair and Gaara crying in the grass away from his teddy bear. The two quickly broke up their fight at the sound of Kakashi's voice.

"Kankuro broke Gaara's bear!" Temari exclaimed.

"Kankuro, is this true?" Kankuro looked at the ground before uttering a "yes father."

"Kankuro, come with me. Temari, bring Gaara and the bear inside. I may be able to fix it.

Kakashi led Kankuro by the hand into the living room, where he sat the young boy down on a rocking chair. Kankuro was often getting in trouble for harassing his siblings and being the center of a conflict. Kakashi bent down.

"Kankuro, this is the fourth time in the past three days you have been punished. Obviously, my punishments are not working or there is something making you act out. Explain to me why you would destroy something so dear to your brother, and while you do I will think of a proper punishment." Kakashi said this is a calm, cool voice. Kankuro looked down.

"Well, see me and Gaara were outside playing. I was playing with my puppets and he came over and snatched it out of my hand and put it in his mouth! So I took his bear and ripped it, because his drool destroyed my puppet, I think!"

Kakashi sighed. "Kankuro, Gaara is three. Three year old's do not understand what they are doing most of the time. Gaara was simply exploring your puppets. Perhaps he found them interesting."

"No, he did it on purpose I just know it!" With this Kankuro attempted to flee from the dreaded chair, only to be picked up by Kakashi and sat on his lap. Kankuro had some sort of behavioral problems, Kakashi realized this. He just didn't know how he was to deal with such problems, so he tried what he thought was best. He rocked back and fourth cradling the older child as he would Gaara.

"Kankuro, you need to start behaving. I think you need to see a doctor so we can figure out whats wrong with you, or you can tell me why you behave in such a way."

Kankuro sniffed, wiping away his tears. "Gaara gets everyone's attention. Nobody ever wants to play with me or anything." He rested his head against Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi chuckled softly. Sibling rivalry, it was bound to happen sooner or later. "Hush, you know I love you. Gaara just requires special attention. How about I read you to sleep tonight little Koneko. Would you like that?" Kankuro nodded against his chest.

After dinner and getting Gaara settled down, Kakashi entered Kankuro's room. The young child was excited about the extra attention, but he didn't pick out a book.

"Chichi, can you just hold me like you did earlier? I liked that, I don't really like reading.."

"Yes, Koneko." Kankuro beamed at his nickname and climbed up on Kakashi's lap, laying his head against his chest again. These are things he would never get to do with the Kazekage.

"Can you tell me a made up story Chichi?" Kankuro yawned.

"I suppose." He took a minute to think. "Once upon a time there was a small kitten named Kankuro. He was a mischievous little black kitten with purple streaks.."He paused again to think. "One day the kitten's older sister, a yellow kitten called Temari, took his ball of yarn. Kankuro was not happy at all, and decided to get it back that night. When Temari was sleeping, the snuck into the room quiet as could be, but his younger sibling, a red kitten called Gaara, was awake and followed him. Kankuro didn't notice this until he looked behind him. He was able to get Gaara to turn back by offering him milk leftover in the bowl. After he got rid of the baby, Kankuro returned on his mission. He saw the ball of yarn lying next to Temari, so he quick ran and snatched it without waking her up. He returned to his little kitten bed, cuddling against the ball of yarn and falling asleep. The end." Kankuro was asleep before the story ended.

Kakashi smiled, continuing to rock the child he called his. He stayed like that until his arms ached from holding him, and tucked him into bed. He whispered "Goodnight, Koneko." Before kissing him softly on the forehead and leaving.

Kakashi stayed up for the rest of the night sewing up Gaara's stuffed bear, until it looked perfect.


	2. Shishi

A/N: I do not own the characters. I wish I did though.. Shishi means lion in Japanese, this nickname was chosen for Temari because of her hair color and the fact that lionesses are protective over their young.

Nine year old Temari was in room, as always, trying to decide what she should wear. Out of force of habit, she started going through Kankuro's clothes like she used to. Then she remembered they had someone new to care for them. She sighed in frustration. Ever since Kakashi came into the picture she barely got to spend time with them. It was irritating.

Temari slipped her goggles onto her wrist, and strapped her fan to her back. She buckled her shoes and called to Kankuro. When she got no answer, she swore and stomped off to his room, where she found him coughing and looking ill.

"Kankuro! What's wrong?" She rushed over to his side and felt his forehead. He was hot. He coughed and looked at her.

"I don't feel good, Temari." His bottom lip quivered.

She never had to take care of her brothers when they were ill. She couldn't remember either of them ever getting a fever since her mom died. She felt panic begin to rise in her chest. She didn't know what to do.

"Temari? Kankuro?" Kakashi called, walking into the room with Gaara in his arms, wide awake. "What's going on?"

"I don't feel good" Kankuro burst into tears, not used to the feeling in his stomach and head. Kakashi walked calmly over to his side and felt his head.

"A fever." He said this calmly and walked out for a moment, returning with a bottle of syrupy medicine. "Open your mouth, Kankuro." (Gaara attempted to repeat Kakashi's words, saying "Open Kanky!")

Kankuro looked at the red syrup before shaking his head no. Temari smirked at Kakashi and folded her arms. Kakashi sighed.

"It's going to help you, Koneko. Please open." He stroked Kankuro's forehead. Kankuro shook his head no.

"Kankuro, open your mouth stupid." Temari climbed on top of him and forced his mouth open, looking back at Kakashi, who was astonished. "Hurry up."

Kakashi nodded and poured some of the medicine onto a spoon and stuck the spoon in Kankuro's mouth, who sputtered. He finally swallowed and looked up. "Water, Chichi?"

"Temari, can you go get your brother water?" He asked Temari, and she was pleased to be able to help with her siblings. She returned with a glass of water and handed it to Kankuro, and downed it all.

"Temari, I don't want Gaara to get sick," Temari glanced at the redhead clinging to Kakashi neck, "please take him downstairs or to his room while I get Kankuro comfortable."

"Ok!" Temari exclaimed, reaching up to get Gaara. Gaara grabbed Temari's hand and looked at Kakashi. "Chichi?" The redhead sounded confused as he said this.

"Go with your sister, Panda-Chan."

Temari led Gaara downstairs. She walked him to the kitchen and sat him down, making a piece of toast for him and setting it down. Gaara looked at it and stuck it in his mouth, sucking on the toast. When Kakashi returned downstairs after getting Kankuro to sleep, he found Temari and Gaara playing together outside with sand, making sand castles. Temari looked up and smiled at her new father. He had let her help with her siblings, and she was happy with that.

That night as Kakashi checked on the sleeping siblings, he leaned down and kissed her forehead, whispering "Goodnight, Shishi."


	3. The Masks

A/N: I do not own any naruto characters. Enjoy.

Three year old Gaara watched everyday as Kakashi put on his masks and sent him to Iruka's before going on missions. One day, Gaara was feeling rather mischievous, which was out of character for the small, sensitive boy. He was on his fathers lap eating breakfast when an idea dawned on him: Would Kakashi leave him without his masks?

The next day as Kakashi was showering, Gaara snuck into his drawers and took the masks. He hid them well, outside underneath sand. He laughed and went back inside before Kakashi was down showering, lying down in the big bed and snuggling into the covers, his fathers scent surrounding him. When Kakashi came in he smiled at the cute little boy in his covers, apparently sleeping, and got dressed.

When Kakashi reached in the drawer for two masks, he felt nothing but bare wood. His eyes opened wide, looking in the drawer. He looked up to see Gaara wide awake, sitting up and beaming at him.

"Gaara..what did you do with my masks?" Kakashi questioned. Gaara simply stretched his arms out to him, wanting to be picked up. Kakashi sighed and lifted him up, looking at him. "Gaara, what did you do with Chichi's masks?"

"Hungry!" Gaara was easily distracted.

"Fine, but after breakfast your telling me where you hid my masks." And with that, Kakashi prepared and ate breakfast with the young child, watching the other two head off to the academy.

"Now that you ate, you can tell Chichi where you hid his mask, right?" Gaara nodded and took Kakashi's hands, pulling him to the living room. He made Kakashi sit on the couch before climbing up onto his lap and snuggling into him, sighing happily. Kakashi smiled, ruffling the childs hair before asking again. "Gaara, I'm late. Please show me where my mask is Panda-Chan."

The child looked up, pouting with his lip sticking out. This usually had a good effect, but Kakashi was very late today. He tilted up the kids head, deciding to be stern. "Tell me now where you put my masks or no swings." As soon as he said this, Gaara burst into tears, hugging Kakashi tightly around the neck. "Gaara..?" Kakashi didn't know what was doing on with the child.

Gaara cried for a few more minutes until finally his cries turned into sniffles. Kakashi looked at him once more.

"Gaara, please show me where my masks are." Gaara looked up and nodded, taking Kakashi's hand and pulling him out to the backyard. He sat in the sand and looked up at Kakashi. Kakashi sighed, thinking Gaara was trying to distract him again.

"Gaara, no playing until you tell me where my masks are." He picked Gaara up, ignoring Gaara's struggling. Gaara kept pointing down. Kakashi looked at him and shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Chichiiiiiiiii!" Gaara shrieked, pointing down.

"No playing right now, Panda-Chan. I need my masks.".

Gaara finally got out of Kakashi's grip, digging in the sand frantically until he pulled up a mask. Kakashi looked shocked at the sand covered mask while Gaara giggled. Kakashi took the sand caked mask and looked at it, trying to brush it all off without any luck.

"Now I have to wash it.." Kakashi sighed in frustration and looked at the giggling child. At this point Temari and Kankuro returned home, and Kakashi noticed the time. He would be coming home at this hour too. Gaara had managed to make Kakashi miss a whole day of work. Gaara smiled up at everyone while Kankuro and Temari questioned Kakashi.

Gaara was happy because he had a whole day to play games with his father. At least, he thought they were games, and that made him very happy.


	4. The Ketchup Incident

A/N: I do not own the characters. At this point, Gaara is four. Enjoy.

Gaara stared longingly at the cookies on the counter top. He wanted one so bad, but was told not til after dinner. Kankuro saw his gaze from the time-out corner he was in.

"Hey you little twerp, stop looking at those like that." Kankuro enjoyed picking on his younger brother. Gaara simply glanced at him then went back to looking at the cookies. They were his favorite, chocolate chip. He could smell them from where he was standing with his teddy bear.

Kankuro rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. All he did was break a vase this time, nothing compared to when he poured mustard in Temari's hair. He smiled at the thought, then looked from Gaara to a bottle of ketchup.

"Hey Gaara, if you let me put ketchup on your head I'll give you a cookie.." He bribed his brother in a sweet voice. Gaara shook his head no, he wasn't a troublemaker.

"Come on Gaara, they're chocolate chip.." Gaara shook his head again and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

When Kakashi finally released Kankuro, after giving him a long lecture, Kankuro walked over to Gaara and smiled. The younger boy smiled back, not knowing what was happening. Kankuro waited for Kakashi to leave the room before grabbing a bottle of ketchup.

"Gaara, come here. I wanna do your hair.." Kankuro said in a sweet voice.

"Kanky..?" That was the last thing Gaara could say before he felt something moist in his hair. It was cold on his scalp, and running down his face as well. Kankuro laughed, falling over in laughter. Gaara looked surprised for a moment before falling on his butt and sticking out his bottom lip, whimpering. For some reason, this made Kankuro laugh even harder. He stopped laughing when the ketchup covered redhead burst into tears.

"Hush Gaara, don't be such a baby!" Kankuro was afraid of getting in trouble twice a day. He heard Kakashi's footsteps, and he placed the ketchup beside Gaara quickly, running out of the room into the yard to pretend to be playing with his puppets.

"Panda-Chan! What did you do?" Kakashi asked, picking up the ketchup covered boy. Gaara continued to cry, ketchup running into his mouth. "Hush, your going to get sick.." He ran Gaara into the bathroom, rinsing him off with the shower head while the boy cried. Kankuro came in, all innocent looking.

"What happened to Gaara, Chichi?" He was a great liar.

"He was playing with ketchup, it appears. Just like you were playing with mu-.." Kakashi trailed off, looking at Kankuro. "Kankuro, did you do this to your brother?"

"No! I was playing outside!"

"Don't lie, Kankuro. Chichi doesn't like liars.."

Kankuro looked at the ceiling while his head pulled Gaara out of the tub, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Kankuro, did you do that to your baby brother?"

"Nooo..." Kankuro stared at the ceiling.

"Look at me."

"I don't wanna.."

"Did you do it?"

"YES!" Kankuro bolted from the room, only to have Kakashi wrap his arm around him to stop the running child.

"Let me go!" Kankuro tried to fight him off.

"No." One word, and Kankuro settled down immediately, being placed back into his corner.

That night, Kankuro watched a happy Gaara eat his cookies. He wasn't allowed to have one, and he grumbled angrily all through dinner. After that, he took a bath and headed to bed.

Kakashi came up as always, making up a story to the child like he always did. By the time Kankuro fell asleep, his thumb was in his mouth and he was smiling. Kakashi kissed his forehead and turned out the light.


	5. Protected

A/N: I do not own the characters.

After getting Gaara to sleep, Kakashi put the other two in bed as well. He walked to his room and turned on the baby monitor that he used for Gaara and turned out the lights, hoping to sleep well. When he heard a noise coming from the monitor, he shot up and ran into Gaara's room. He was surprised to see the young boy crying and half asleep.

"Panda-Chan.." He lifted the boy out of the toddler bed. "What's wrong?" The child simply cried, hugging onto his fathers neck. Kakashi checked his forehead, a slight fever. "Shh..calm down."

He sat on the rocking chair placed in the corner of the room and rocked the child until he fell asleep, then felt his forehead again. The fever seemed to get higher, and he noticed sweat forming on Gaara's head. He stood up with Gaara and walked into his own room, laying Gaara down on the bed and tucking him in.

He got a wet washcloth and poured syrup on a spoon. He woke Gaara up while putting the washcloth on his forehead, and told him to open his mouth for the medicine. Gaara shut his lips tighter, looking at him like he was insane.

"Come on, Panda-Chan, for Chichi, please?" Kakashi pleaded with the boy. Gaara shook his head. Kakashi had no choice but to pry his mouth and pour the bitter liquid into his mouth. Gaara then started to cry again.

"Hush, little one." Kakashi picked him up and wrapped him in a blanket, going into the living room and rocking him to sleep on another rocking chair. He took Gaara back to Kakashi's room, putting him on the big bed and climbing next to him.

Within about two hours, Gaara sat up crying again. This time, he was saying something.

"Chichi, Shukaku! Shukaku!" Gaara was clearly flipping out.

"Shukaku? Panda-Chan, what?"

"Shukaku wants me!" he burst into new tears and pressed himself against his fathers chest, Kakashi held him tight. He knew Shukaku was not out yet, the barrier was still strong. What he didn't realize was that Shukaku could still speak to the young boy and frighten him in his sleep. Since Gaara was ill, it made it easier for Shukaku to influence him.

"Shukaku can't get you Gaara, you are protected." Kakashi explained calmly to the boy, then began to hum a lullaby. Gaara put his thumb in his mouth and the crying turned into hiccups, then nothing at all.

Gaara fell asleep next to his father, and the voice of Shukaku died away. The next morning, his fever was nearly gone. There was only one explanation to Gaara: Kakashi was the only one who could protect him.

Gaara flung himself to Kakashi that night, forcing him to take him to Kakashi's bed. He fell asleep the same way he did the night before, protected and in his fathers arms.


	6. Bugs and Brotherly Love

A/N: I do not own the characters.

Kankuro was playing in the kitchen one day when he heard his sister scream. He bounced up off the ground and ran to see what the problem was. To his surprise, it was just a small bug climbing up the wall on her room.

"Temari, it's just a stupid bug." He rolled his eyes at his foolish older sister.

"KILL IT!" Temari shrieked, shoving Kankuro closer to the bug. Now that he was face to face with it, it was kind of frightening after all.

"Hey..Temari? What if we got Gaara to do it.." He knew Gaara was rarely afraid of things. Besides, what was the point in a little brother if you couldn't make him do things for you?

"Yes..Go get him Kankuro." She picked up a water bottle and threw it at the bug. She screamed when it flew across the room onto the other side.

Gaara was in the living room, watching television and sucking on his fingers. When Kankuro entered the room, Gaara barely glanced at him. Kankuro turned to see what was on the TV and covered his eyes.

"Gaara, what are you watching?"

Gaara looked at his brother, then back at the television. It was a show about bugs (A/N: yeah you dirty thinkers, a show..ABOUT BUGS.).

"Bug." That was all Gaara said before turning back to the TV.

"Gaara, come with me." He took the small boy by the arm and dragged him into Temari's room. Temari looked trapped on the other side.

"GAARA KILL IT!" she pointed across the room at the bug. Gaara stuck his fingers in his mouth and sat down, watching it. Temari handed him a shoe and pointed at the bug again. "Hit it, Gaara." Gaara put the shoe down and smiled at his siblings. He never got so much attention from them before.

"He's so useless!" Kankuro glared at his younger brother. "He's four and he can't talk and he still sucks on his hand!"

"Kanky..?" Gaara looked up his older brother, who he admired. He held out his arms. Kankuro rolled his eyes and looked at him.

"Not until you kill the bug, you twerp." He pointed again at the bug.

Gaara stood up and walked over to the bug. He picked it up off the wall and left the room. He opened the backyard door and set the bug on the wall, then returned to his siblings. He looked at Kankuro and opened his arms again.

"Kanky..?"

"Fine." Kankuro sat on the floor and opened his arms. Gaara climbed onto his lap and hugged him tightly. Temari rolled her eyes and left. The whole time, Kankuro was whispering "This is so stupid.". Secretly, he thought it was amazing how much his baby brother loved him.

Kakashi happened to be outside the door. There's a picture of that moment somewhere.


	7. Sandcastles

A/N: Just like the Panda-Chan, this series of one-shots is also coming to an end. It's sad, I know. I am currently planning a deathnote fanfiction, so if you're a fan of L, BB, Mello, Near, and Matt: Be sure to keep an eye on my stories. ^-^...I do not own the characters.

Gaara sat in the grass, poking the dirt with a stick. At six years old, he was finally in the academy. It was a weekend, and he was quite bored. He couldn't think of anything to do. He finally thought about Kankuro and decided maybe he would play with him.

Kankuro was in his room, constructing a new puppet. He had taken up swearing, something he wouldn't do around Kakashi. Ever since Gaara repeated the swears in school, Kakashi was keeping an eye on Kankuro. Gaara pushed open Kankuro's door, and stood in the doorway. He hugged his teddy bear close to him.

"Kanky, can we play?"

"No, I'm busy Gaara. Goddamn it.." Kankuro shot a look at Gaara. "If you tell Chichi I said that, I'm beating you up." Kankuro turned back to his puppet. Gaara walked over to him and sat next to him.

"What's that?" He pointed at a block of wood. He wasn't really interested, he just wanted something to do.

"Jesus Christ, Gaara, do you have to watch me work?" Kankuro grumbled.

"Kanky, I'm bored.." Gaara was whining now.

"Go bother Temari."

"All she wants to do is put make-up on me and do my hair!" Gaara was victim to Temari's make-up bag the previous evening.

"It's something to do, isn't it?" Kankuro swore again. "I have a splinter, Gaara, go get me tweezers."

"OK!" Gaara hopped up, happy to be able to do something. He sprinted out of the room and into the medicine cabinet, and found a pair of tweezers. Kakashi watched him run out of the bathroom and stopped him.

"Gaara, what're you doing?" He asked curiously.

"Helping Kanky, Chichi." Gaara smiled up at his dad. Kakashi smiled back, looking at the boys toothless smile filled his heart with joy.

"Your teeth are still missing, huh?" He indicated to the two front teeth in Gaara's mouth that had fallen out last week.

"Uh-huh, and this one is loose!" He pointed at his teeth.

"Mhm, your growing up. Why does Kankuro need tweezers?"

"He got a splinter!"

"Oh, well I will go with you." Kakashi could only imagine what the nine year old was constructing this time.

Kankuro swore again as Kakashi entered the room.

"Gaara, I didn't tell you to bring Chichi!"

"He came anyways." Gaara sat next to Kankuro and handed his the tweezers.

"Kankuro, I told you not to swear."

"I'm sorry.." Kankuro was trying to figure out how to remove a splinter.

"Give me." Kakashi kneeled next to Kankuro, pulling out the splinter slowly.

Temari was in her room when she heard Kankuro squealing. She sighed and removed her headphones, walking into Kankuro's room.

"Kankuro! I told you to keep quiet!" She paused when she saw Kakashi standing over Kankuro with a pair of tweezers. "I don't wanna know."

"He has a splinter!" Gaara exclaimed happily.

"Uh-huh.." She could never understand Gaara's fascination with injuries.

"Temari!" Gaara was now standing next to her, pulling on her skirt. "Will you play with me?"

"I'm going over my friends house, Gaara."

"Nobody wants to play.." Gaara's lip quivered. Everybody paused and looked at him.

"We will all play." Kakashi stood up and smiled. Temari's mouth hung open, and Kankuro glared at him.

"WERE BUSY!" They both yelled. Gaara was to excited to notice the anger.

"Lets go outside and play with sand!" Kankuro and Temari groaned, following him and Kakashi outside.

The spent the rest of the day in the sand, helping Gaara build sand castles. The two older siblings had fun, even if they would never admit it. By the end of the evening, Kankuro and Gaara had fallen asleep side by side on Kankuro's bed, where they had been discussing puppets.

Kakashi let them be, turned out the light and smiled to himself as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
